


A Vampire’s Darkest Desires

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Jace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Simon Lewis, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Faeries Made Them Do It, Hurt Simon Lewis, I wasn’t sure what to rate or to exactly to tag so read at your own risk., Inside Simon’s Head, Jace to the rescue, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Simon, Oral Sex, Panties, Rough Sex, Slave Simon, Spanking, Top Jace Wayland, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Jace goes to rescue Simon from the Seelie Queen clutches and like before when the boys were trapped in vines Jace must play a game to secure Simon’s freedom. The game, he must fulfill the boy’s deepest desires,  except it’s slightly more complicated than a kiss.Actually, it’s a lot more complicated; not to mention a whole lot darker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last Warning-I wasn’t sure what to rate or to exactly to tag so read at your own risk. Let me know if you want me to add more tags or warning.
> 
> Even though, it’s not stated in the first chapter in this world ABO Dynamics exist.
> 
> Not sure where this is timeline wise. 
> 
> This is kind of just an excuse to write sex.

Jace hated having rescue people especially Clary’s little mundie friend, Simon. Well, he wasn’t a human anymore Jace thought he was a newly turned vampire. 

A useless vampire.

Jace sighed as he stepped into the Fae Realm and straight into the Seelie Queen’s throne room; wasn’t it just a couple days ago both he and Simon had been here with Clary- How had the other boy pissed off the Seelie Queen so fast?

No one was in the throne room not even the realm’s ruler.

“Come,” a beautiful dark haired woman said “The Queen is waiting, and so is your little friend.”

“Simon’s not my friend.” Jace said but followed after the Fae as she turned leaving the throne room behind. 

Jace was brought to a clearing. It would have been beautiful with it’s trees and flowers varying shapes, sizes, and colors had Simon not been in the middle of the clearing on what seemed to be a marble altar, looking like some type of twisted Snow white.

“Simon!” 

Jace rushed forward but before he reach the other boy an invisible force gripped him and he move no further. 

“You will not move until I have your answer.” The Seelie Queen’s voice rang out filling the clearing but she was nowhere that Jace could see. “However, you may access the creature from where you are.”

“What do you want?” Jace growled  
“To play a game.” The Seelie Queen answered simply,

“What sort of game? Asked Jace

“His deepest desire, will set him free.”

Jace tried focus and find a hidden meaning in the queen’s as he looked over Simon with his eyes.

The other boy was deathly pale, paler than any vampire had a right to be, that probably had to do with the blood loss the vampire was unknowingly experiencing due to the tiny white flowers that were currently turning a deep red. This was in thanks to the thorny black vines the flowers were attached to being sunk deep into Simon’s skin at various points over his body. 

Jace could see that the vines were still growing and had pierced around Simon’s writs, ankles and had also wrapped around his legs from were the vines had ripped and torn Simon’s jeans in order to reach more skin.

“The poor boy won’t last much longer, I’m afraid, once those vines reach his neck the he’ll die.Will you play?”

Jace nodded, The answer was simple to Clary’s desire had been a kiss why would Simon’s be any different. 

Jace was released from the force that had held him back from Simon.

Man, Jace thought Simon was definitely a princess because he needed someone to kiss him in order to wake him up from a deep slumber.

Without thinking about it to much he moved forward next to the altar, then with purpose leaned down and kissed the other boy.

The kiss was short, a simple peck on the lips as he pulled back from Simon looking for signs of life, from the younger boy, laughter filled the clearing.

“You said that if I know what his desire is he would be free!”

“Do you think that the boy’s desire is the same as that girl? If so you are sadly mistaken Shadowhunter, for everyone's different. Just like how every game is different.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jace asked “You said his desire would free him.” looking back down at Simon, hoping he’d wake.

“I said his deepest desire would free him.” The queen snapped

Jace stared at the clearing around him, trying to think of an acceptable answer to complete the game.

“My Queen, perhaps I can be of assistance to the fool of Shadowhunter.” Meliorn said coming into the clearing.

Jace frowned at being called a fool but heard the Queen sigh, then nodding, she appears, turning away “A simple hint; in riddle form but if he gets it wrong he immediately forfeits and the vampire will become ours forever.”

Jace nodded. Hoping the riddle was easy.

“It’s a fun thing to indulge in and devote a significant amount of energy, but is voiced rarely but is voiced with enthusiasm.”

He thought about it for several minutes. 

“Sexual fantasies?”

“Is that your answer?”

Jace nodded.

“Correct.” The Seelie Queen said, “We can now move on to the second part of the game.”

“You never said this game was in two parts.” Jace said 

The Queen smiled, her teeth sharp. “I did say that each game was different, no two games are exactly alike.”

“And you meant this one.” Jace mumbled 

The Queen laugh once again filled the clearing, “Precisely, Shadowhunter.”


	2. Chapter 2

Simon’s mindscape was silent and soft with pale white golden light, but empty. No sign of life. 

When the queen had explained what the next step of the game was free Simon from his mind anyway he saw fit but still fulfill the younger boy’s fantasies. 

Jace agreed and then had been dropped here by the queen’s magic. 

He refused to move any further in this messed up situation without talking to the other boy and getting Simon’s approval even though it was questionable because they were in the boy’s mind and it wasn’t verbal; plus how was Jace supposed to free them if they didn’t talk about Simon’s sexual fantasies.

The conversion was going to be awkward; So awkward.

The golden lights flickered and Jace’s surroundings went fuzzy then cleared going back to normal. He needed to move faster. Simon was injured and dying he didn’t want to think about what would happen if time ran out and Simon actually died while they were here.

Jace was slightly afraid of the thoughts and questions running through his head but he was more afraid that if he remained silent then he and Simon would be here for a millennium so he spoke.

“Simon!”

He moved. Walking, as he called.

Simon!”

At the far end of the room, Jace thought of this place as a room, Simon came into view.

“Simon!

The boy’s head snapped up, 

“Dude, what are you doing here? Also, is something wrong, you sound really worried.” Simon mutters as they meet in the middle of the room.

Now that he can see Simon better he looks ashen and like death. 

“Where are we?” Simon asks

The room goes fuzzy again and starts to shake as Jace speaks, “Simon I don’t have much time right now to explain but I came to rescue you from the Seelie Queen. You’re dying. So, I need you to drink.” 

The room stops shaking but stays fuzzy,

“Drink?” Simon asks, confusedly

Simon thinks, or Jace assumes he must be because different items such as orange juice, a coke and water can be seen shimmering around them before they disappear.

“Simon, Don’t be stupid.” Jace said, slightly annoyed at how oblivious the other boy is “ I need you to drink my blood and then I think I’ll have more time to explain.” 

Or at least that’s what Jace hopes.

“No” Simon says, “No way.”

The walls start dripping red, like tears like the wall is weeping blood. The manifestation of Simon’s hunger.

“Come on!” Jace says “If it’s about consent. Then I consent. I allow you to drink my blood.” Simon frowns at him, “Look.” He cuts his own wrist and with the knife he fishes out of his out of his one of his boots and blood begins to seep from the wound, it drips on the floor as he raises it slightly offering it to the fledgling. 

“Well, I don’t.” Simon says shaking his head. “It’s not going to happen.”

“Simon.”

“It’s not happening.” Simon says again his voice strained, fangs popping out.

Simon’s fighting his instincts, Jace can see that.

“You’re dying!” Jace screams

“I don’t care, it’s not happening, At all. End of discussion.” Simon says turning away.

“No it’s not.” Jace growls, grabbing Simon and spinning him back around. 

“You could die!” Simon screams

This thought doesn’t even shimmer, it just pops it exitance, solidly.

It looks like the thought came from a memory; what possibly could have happened.  
The moment when Jace rescued Simon from Valentine but this time instead of kneeling next to Simon. He’s on the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood. His hair wet with it.

Their voices of the conversation they had after come with it.

“I could’ve killed you.”

“I would’ve let you.”

Jace pulls himself away from the thought to look at Simon.

The boy looks stricken. Haunted almost.

“Simon, Simon.” Jace says softly, It takes Jace putting both hands on Simon’s face cupping it to pull the boy’s eyes away from the thought “That’s not going to happen I won’t let that happen.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, pinky promise.” Jace says with a slight chuckle.

“Not funny.” Simon admonishes, “Definitely not funny.”

But it does the trick that Jace hoped the chuckle would. The thought of him dying fades slightly but doesn’t disappear however, that terrifying look in Simon’s eyes goes away.

“Please.” Jace says dropping his hands away from Simon’s face to offer him his wrist again. 

“No.” 

“Simon.” Jace voice goes hard. “Don’t make me punish you.” 

Simon gulps and something shimmers but before it can come into existence the room quakes distracting both of them.

“Come on, Simon please drink because if you don’t drink you’ll die and I think we’ll both be stuck here or I think I’ll die with you.”

“What do you mean you’ll die with me?” Simon worries, “Where the fuck are we?”

“You’re mind.” Jace says, “I’m connected with you though Fae magic, deeper than even a Parabatai rune.”

“So like a mind meld?” Simon asks as the quaking gets worse but the lights turn from gold to soft pink 

Great, Simon’s blushing, Jace thinks as he looks at the lights. 

“Yes, now drink my blood before we both die.” Jace growls, eyes flashing as he looks at the other boy again, because if going to die Jace would rather stare at the boy who’s mind he’s in then the room, because Simon’s nice to look.

“Fine.” Simon says sounding annoyed taking Jace’s wrist and to his mouth, sucking blood.

If they survive this whole ordeal with the Seelie Queen Jace is so spanking Simon’s ass for that tone he thinks as the room stops quaking, the lights return to their previous golden hue and the red dripping from wall reverses it’s downward travel toward the floor and slowly disappears from sight back up the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey word of warning Seelie Queen may be out of character. Also, there's a couple of sentences from Chapter One but bare with me. I hope you enjoy.

Jace had buckled at the knees soon after Simon had started drinking not because of the force of sucking, that was gentle just like last time Simon had taken blood. But it was because of the overwhelming feelings he was experiencing. Jace doesn’t want to get lost in his emotions so he focuses on Simon who had followed him down to the floor.

Jace notices the change in Simon he looks healthy. Less like death and more like normal undead Simon. 

“Simon.” Still bent over drinking the other boy doesn’t respond

“Simon.” Jace repeats, a little forcefully and leans forward a little

At this close, Jace can smell that Simon’s hair smells wonderful like mangoes. That’s not good Jace thinks.

‘Simon.” Jace says , when he doesn’t respond a third time Jace places his other hand in the boy’s curls and gently pulls “It’s time to stop now.” 

Simon pulls away from Jace’s wrist with a little moan and Jace can see that his eyes are back to the warm brown color that he had two days ago.

“Sorry.” Simon mutters, then he bends down to Jace’s wrist again and licks at the marks he caused and then kisses it softly. 

A silver of pleasure goes through Jace the feel of Simon’s lips on his skin and unaware that his eyes flash. “It’s fine.” Jace says getting up from the floor and then offers Simon a hand up and ignores the thrill that goes through him when Simon takes it.

The room has changed while they were kneeling. Instead of everything being white. They seem to be in the middle a studio apartment now. With dark wood floors, small plush shag rugs arethrown down throughout, a brick fireplace is one corner with comfortable chairs in front of it, large windows that let in tons of light goes across the back studio and Jace’s bed is set against it, the end of bed is pointing toward the small kitchen which is in the opposite corner directly across from the fireplace.

“Well, this is new.” Simon says looking around 

“Yes.” Jace agrees noticing that the studio is filled with both his and Simon’s things; to make them both feel safe, home, or at least a version of it where both of them live together. 

“We should talk.” Jace says and sits down in the chair next to the fireplace, “but you should probably clean your face first there’s blood all over it.’

Simon makes the eloquent sound of “Uh” then looks around sheepishly, his toes curling in the edge of a rug; he embarrassed Jace thinks. “You wouldn’t happen to have a washcloth would you?”

As soon as he thinks of looking one, a washcloth appears on the side table next to him, Jace picks it up and motioning to the low ottaman in front of him, and offers to clean Simon’s face.

The boy shuffles over and sits down gingerly on the ottoman, “Don’t worry. I don’t bite not unless you want me to.” Jace says hoping the joke will diffuse the tension between them as picks up the washcloth and takes it to Simon’s face. 

The washcloth is warm and he tries to be sure in his movements but still soft and as he cleans red from Simon’s pretty face, he says nothing which allows Jace to think of how he wants to explain the situation they’re both in.

“All done.” Jace says pulling back from Simon to set the washcloth down and he gets a glimpse of the bright smile Simon shoots his way as he does so. 

He doesn’t get to look at long however as the string of memories Jace was thinking about previously flares bright and solidly into the studio making everything else fade sightly and begins to play taking Simon’s attention from him.

Simon watches the string with his undivided attention and Jace watches him as everything plays out with the sound included.

\---

“It’s a fun thing to indulge in and devote a significant amount of energy, but is voiced rarely but is voiced with enthusiasm.”

Silence for a couple seconds.

“Sexual fantasies?”

“Is that your answer?”

Jace nodded.

“Correct.” The Seelie Queen said, “We can now move on to the second part of the game.”

“You never said this game was in two parts.” Jace said 

“I did say that each game was different, no two games are exactly alike.”

“And you meant this one.” Jace mumbled 

The Queen laughs,“Precisely, Shadowhunter.”

“What’s the second part of this game?” Jace asked “And you better tell me instead of a stupid riddle. I’m not in the mood.”

“That’s because you can smell it? On him.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Your agitated state, dear caused by an Omega in heat.”

“I’m agitated cause my friend is knocked out and trapped in bunch of thorny flowers like some twisted sleeping beauty!”

The Queen sighed, “I highly doubt that. Let us move.” The queen clapped her hands and the surrounds changed not of a grove with millions of flowers but to the throne room where there was somewhat less vegetation. 

Simon and Mellorn had traveled with them. Simon was still on altar with the thorny flowers.

“You believe me now.” The queen said 

“Yes.” Jace said “Oh Simon. How do i save him?”

“Fulfill his sexual fantasies.”

“How do I do that?”

“You’ll have to figure it out yourself.”

Jace growled, eyes flashing, “The only way I’ll be able to save him is if i reduce his Heat and the only way to do that is if I have sex with him.”

Silence, as Jace looked at Simon. Jace was thinking. “If I don’t he’ll die or even if he does survive his mind will be lost forever and he’ll constantly need sex to survive as he is in High Fever.

“Yes, Shadowhunter.”

“The Clave could drag you over the coals for this! You’re keeping an Omega in High Fever. That’s been outlawed for a while now.”

“I know this.” The Queen said, “That is why I brought you in. Do not blame me for this I had no knowledge of his presence here until a couple hours ago and by then the fever was already upon him.”

Jace nodded. 

“I am deeply sorry but as the ruler of this realm, I am in charge of all things and I must play a game even with those who I wish not not to harm. It is my nature.” The Queen said

Jace growled at this but remained silent

“I was told by one of my subjects the boy apparently came into this realm of his own free will some days ago and ingested peaches, which means that as long as the peaches are in his system. I cannot let him go.”

“I understand but peaches don’t usually cause a Heat or High Fever.” Jace said

“I fear. They may have been tampered with.” The queen said,”The culprit will be dealt with once they are found.”

“Why me?”

“I called you because you are the closest thing that the fledgling has even a slight chance. You may be able to break the High Fever.”

“I understand.”

“You lie but will let it go this once.” The Queen said, “Think quickly Shadowhunter, for if you don’t that Omega will be lost to you and will become one of us.”

Jace nodded. “Simon and I never spoke of what to do or created a Heat Contract because he always rode out his heats alone or went somewhere; plus we’ve only been friends for a short while.”

The queen stared.

“If I wake him, then he’ll be crazy because he has fever and probably won’t be able to get even remotely clear consent.” 

Jace fell silent and he looks at Simon pale and probably cold to the touch and he racks his brain thinking of the large tomes in the Institute that might have mentioned something like this.

‘You could induce the Blood Oath!” Jace crows eyes snapping toward the Seelie Queen. “So that I might have a chance to speak to him and save him.”

“That’s Dark Earth Magic, I don’t control such things.

Instead of snorting like he wants to Jace says, “Please.”

“Do know the consequences of this action.”

“Yes. Do it.”

“Very Well.” the Queen says

\----

The memory fades and Simon’s eyes find his, his brown eyes are as wide as saucers. “Jace?” 

Red tears start pooling in Simon’s eyes before he can say anything. “I’m so sorry, Simon. It was the only way.”

“How could you?” Simon snarls and Jace wants to flinch at the anger pouring off the other boy but he doesn’t he deserves this.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon shoots up from the ottoman, tears still falling, Jace watches him march across the room in an attempt to get far away. Simon stares at him, fuming, and for a minute he think Simon’s going to walk back over and sock him in the jaw but he turns and punches the wall instead, screaming in frustration.

Then silence falls and festers between them for a while, neither of them saying anything, they just move around and try not to bump into each other. 

Jace makes dinner while Simon continues to sit out on the balcony which looks out onto tall tropical trees and grasses.

Simon comes in just as he takes the last bite of dinner. Jace sets down and his fork and offer his wrist again. Simon ignores him and goes into the bathroom, Jace hears muttered words but then water starts he can’t hear anything.

Jace lets his mind wander, but it still remains on Simon as he washes the dishes, wondering whether he decided to take a shower or a bath. He had picked into the bathroom earlier when Simon was still outside and the room had been serviceable nothing like the institute's baths. Jace is wondering how Simon would look pressed up against the marble of one of those tubs his hand wrapped around both their cocks and jerking them off before Jace fucks the other boy into submission as the steam from hot water rises around them.

There is a small yelp from the bathroom but it sound like Simon’s hurt, he would say something if he was so Jace ignores it. 

Adding the sound to his dirty thoughts.

The image from before is so seared into Jace’s brain that he almost doesn’t hear come out of the bathroom.

“Do you understand what you did?” Simon asked voice trying to be neutral, as he pads across the floor towards Jace’s bed, then sighs staring at it. “I guess we’re sharing I tried to manafest twin beds out here but I guess it didn’t work. “I’m surprised because the whole bathroom changed while I was in the tub, no idea where it came from.”

Jace doesn’t mention that he was thinking about before came out of the bathroom and instead answers Simon questions, I do understand and I don’t see why we shouldn’t share since the Blood Oath will force us closer if we ignore it.”

He thinks of the memory of him and Alec and Izzy in the living room at the institute as Maryse gives them the talk and the memory shimmers to life and takes up the middle of apartment, some parts are barely visable but other parts are quite solid as Jace moves to the chair next to the fireplace.  
Simon grimeces but says nothing, drops his clothes into a hamper next to the bed and climbs under the covers, leaning against the propped up pillows to watch Jace’s memory.

\- -

A much younger Jace, Alec and Izzy are facing a chair that Maryse sits in as she talks them. The book that Jace was looking at is sitting in her lap.

“Jace was reading a book Alphas and Omegas: How Heat can Affect Everyone

“That’s because Hodge told me to because I presented.”

Maryse frowned. 

“He can smell it on me.” Jace snapped

“As can I.” Maryse said sighing, “Why didn’t you come to me?”

Jace bit his lip but refrain from answering.

Maryse sighed, ‘Alright we’ll discuss that later but we should get back on the subject of what Jace was reading, or at least the exact page.” She turned the book toward them, so they could see the page. The subject heading read High Fever.

All three of them blinked at her.

“Earlier this month we talked Alphas, Betas and Omegas and Heat Basics. Please give me a refresher on what was discussed.

All three of them piped up at the same time but Maryse was able to follow along.

“Alphas are the ones in the pack/household or nest that the others follow. Alphas go into ruts which is the sexual need to to procreate with an Omega. Alphas can be Male and Female.” Alec said 

Betas are second in command and can run the household if the Alpha is not there for an extended time or is gravely ill. They do not have a sexual drive but can help an Omega through Heat until the Alpha gets there. Betas can be all genders as well.” Izzy said

“Omegas are the third class and lowest in a household but have the most important job of raising children. Omegas go into Heat the sexual need to procreate with an Alpha. Most Omegas are female but it is possible to have or find a Male Omegas. Jace said taking a deep breath. Omegas are are considered to be very special within a household because they are so rare within society.”

“Very good.” Maryse said “What is a Contract?”

“A contract is an agreement set out between an Alpha and Omega before either a heat or rut setting up what is permitted during the Heat/Rut. It is usually set out before the time of Heat/Rut as an Alpha or Omega can be crazied by the need for touch and other acts during Heat and /or Rut. A contract can either be Platonic or Sexual or a mixture of both. A contract can last for as short a period as a week to a longest period of a whole year before it needs to be looked over by both parties However the longer contract has built in periodical check ins. A contract depends on the Alpha and Omega and usually why it is discussed before anything happens.” Alec said

“If a contract is broken off or not discussed before a Heat/Rut. The person being affected will go to a House of their respected nature or to a family members house were Platonic Contracts are always in place.” Maryse said, “Can someone tell me what a Platonic Contract is?”

“A Platonic Contract is were non-sexual intimacy is permitted, This could include touching, cuddling or other things like movie watching. This type of contract is set up usually between friends or Alphas and Omegas that are either family members or not very close to each other.” Jace said “A Sexual Contract is a contract were sexual acts can take place. These acts are usually discussed before a contract is even signed. A Sexual Contract is usually set up between couples or bondmates.”

“Izzy ?” Maryse said

Blushing Izzy answered, “An Alpha and Omega House are practically the same thing were an Omega or Alpha going through a Heat or Rut can go to be cared for by Medical Professionals and given toys until the sexual drive passes. This usually lasts a week. The sexual drive happens for an Omega once a month if they are Healthy and for an Alpha a Rut is every three months.

“Well done.” Maryse said, Let’s now discuss High Fever.” She pauses for a minute hoping the silence will make the children pay attention. “High Fever, is a condition that only affects Omegas. This condition is caused by an Omega being in Heat to long. An Omega in High Fever is the worst thing an Alpha can smell. It is a very serious condition as an Omega can die from this or face a life filled with constantly being in Heat. If they survive not only will they be stuck in Heat all the time an Omega won’t be able to function enough to meet their basic needs Unlike a regular Omega who even in Heat can do their basic needs. Their mind will be broken. They most likely won’t be able to eat, bathe or speak. They will need care from an Alpha at all times.” Taking a deep breath Maryse continues, “Experimental drugs are being tested by the Mundanes but the side effects of these drugs can also cause the Omega to die.”

“What about Shadowhunters?” Izzy asks eyes wide

“No cure for High Fever has been found that is beneficial for Alphas and Omegas. What we have is the Blood Oath.”

“What’s that?”

“The Blood Oath is something that might be able to override the High Fever. It is something not to be trifled with it is not recommended as it overrides all contracts and previous bonding marks making an Omega a slave to an Alpha usually the one who asked for it to be enacted. The Blood Oath is sexual in nature. The Alpha’s very touch enacts sexual feeling within the Omega unless an Alpha thinks very deeply about a different emotion before touching the Omega. The Omega will not be able to harm the Alpha in anyway. The Oath cannot be broken and is lifelong, it will force both parties together in the beginning. If ignored both parties will die.”

\- -

Simon breaks the silence that has crept in since the memory faded, and the sound that comes out of his mouth is not angry but sounds so hopeless that Jace wants to wrap him in his arms but he knows that it would be unwelcome right now.

“What did I smell like?” Easiest question first, Jace thinks, probably doesn’t want me to know how this is affecting him.

“You always smell like mangoes or a mixture of various fruits when your about to go into heat. It’s usually a light smell but this time you must of been in full heat for days and for far longer than naturally possible because the smell coming of you was unbearably strong but had underlying smell of rot.”

“High Fever.” Simon muttered, nodding “I’ve only experienced it slightly before and I’m lucky it only lasted for a short period of time. Doctors were able to help out since it had just started.”

Jace blinked, shocked, “When was this?”

“Couple years ago, shortly after my father died.” Simon said, continuing without prompting. “It was my first heat without an alpha around. My sister ran me up to the hospital as she smelled it on me. They pumped me full of coolant medicine and were able to bring me back into a normal range for an Omega in heat. I went into the Hospital’s Omega’s House for observation and my heat almost two weeks after that.”

The way Simon spits out observation makes Jace inside twist and a shimmer starts to happen in the middle of the room but Simon ignores it, the only indication he saw it comes out he speaks faster until the shimmer fades never bringing Simon’s thoughts to forwishen.

“Once I was out Doctor’s explained that High Fever can never happen again or I would die but that was before I became a vampire.”

Jace nods and moves across the room to once again open the balcony door that Simon had closed when he had come in to bathe. 

The smell of mangoes is almost unbearable now. He doesn’t have a lot of time before Heat takes over Simon again. Even though their stuck together forever now. He still wants for them to set up some type of contract. He wants to do this right.

So, Jace takes a deep breath, gets ready for bed while doing that he starts the much harder part of the conversation,“I assume Rapiel Santiago was in a Contract with you?”

“Yes, He’s the one who told me about the Blood Oath.”

“Please tell me about the contract you both had.”

It was a mixture a platonic and sexual contract. I was on my way to see him when I was taken from behind. 

Simon’s voice fills the room answering and giving details, and probably oversharing as Jace brushes his teeth usually he’d mind but right now Jace needs to know everything he can about Simon and the short life he led as Raphael's fledgling before the Blood Oath.

Did he ever fulfill any of your sexual fantasies?” Jace asks spitting tooth paste into the sink

Simon mumbles something and then silence.

“Simon?” Jace asks looking over his shoulder, Simon is the color of Jace’s bed sheets, now.

“No.” He says in a breathless voice and then he dives under the covers before Jace can ask wither that was a sad or happy breathless voice 

So Jace thinks comforting thoughts before climbing into bed and touches Simon once gently on what thinks is the vampire’s shoulder.

Before closing his eyes, Jace hears Simon’s sharp intake of breath and more crying. “I’m so sorry, Simon.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel about this chapter, I know it probably not the best and I either repeated some stuff or left some stuff out but I'm tired right now. This chapter was hard to write and I had expected it to be after being away for so long but it was like pulling teeth even though I felt driven to update. Anyway Sorry for the rant. Please enjoy.

Simon wakes up to find himself, curled in the sheets inches away from Jace. They’re facing each other once again in a matter of days.

Jace is still asleep, which is good because Simon would be mortified if Jace woke up now to and realize that Simon’s been staring at him.

He’s never been this close before or seen Jace this soft looking before. His face is smooth and so far away from the usually composure of what Simon dubbed ‘the Shadowhunter face.’ which is what Simon usually sees. He’s seen the adoring looks Clary talks about in the saftey of his bedroom.

He’s only ever seen it once by accident, it had been directed at Clary and she’d just knocked him on his ass during training.

He’d been secretly watching stealing glances at the distracted man from behind a slightly ajar door. 

But here alone together in the apartment in Simon’s brain there’s not much to look at. 

“Stop it, your being creepy.” Simon mutters to himself, and he steals one last look before throwing back the covers to go search for blood. 

Being in bed Jace who has the thing Simon needs to live is intoxicating. He smells yummy. And that’s not even talking about his Alpha scent. 

He probably wouldn’t like being called yummy by a vampire but he is; He’s perfect with golden hair and stormy eyes along with his athletic build, the smell of his blood mixing in with the strong alpha scent and it’s all wrapped up in a lethal killing machine.

Jace can snap him like a twig and Simon wouldn’t mind. 

Not finding blood in the fridge, Simon storms outside to the balcony shutting the door with a little more force than nessary and sits down fast because he’s afraid that if he keeps the door open he’ll rush in and harm his unsuspecting crush. 

Yes, Simon’s admitting it, he has a crush on Jace. He’s pretty sure he’s had a crush on the guy since he grabbed his hand to show him the insitute and they traded back snippy comments.

A unrequited crush, on bad boy jock with a heart of gold that would never go for dweeb like Simon; Jace himself has stated that fact a handful times. 

So Simon mopes for a couple minutes before he realizes it and squashes it.

“Hey Simon, buddy,” Jace says sticking his head outside, and Simon has crane his head up and around to see him, “Why don’t you come in so we can talk about what’s bugging you?”

Simon must of woken him when he slammed the sliding door so he opens his mouth to apologize; But suddenly Simon can’t say anything cause all he can see what Jace looks like in morning, probably before Shadowhunter duty, he’s hairs a mess, bed head he’s wearing a black sweatshirt and his sleep pants.

“Simon?” Jace calls worry etched in his face, “Simon?”

He finally closes his mouth and Says, “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you?”

“Don’t worry about? I was more about the fact that a guy kept shimmering into existence.”

Oh. Simon blushes, His thoughts about Jace manifested.

“I was thinking about a crush.” Simon says moving inside the apartment,

“Really?” Jace says, closing the door “Must not be that big of a crush, his face was blurry.”

“Actually your wrong?” Simon mumbles “It’s kinda all consuming. He just doesn’t pay that much attention to me.”

Jace frowns and crosses his arms over his chest but doesn’t say anything. “I’m making breakfast. Come sit.”

Simon does as what Jace wants just because he’s glad he’s dropped the subjects of crushes. 

And he sits in the chair waiting for Jace to join him, sitting forward chin resting in his hand bored. “You know I don’t eat real food right.” He says annoyed glaring at Jace’s back

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna be feeding you actually food, I’ll be supplying you with this,” Jace says sitting down a skinny glass of what looks like mamossa in front of him “while we talk.”

“You know I can’t drink anymore either right? He says staring at the drink dubiously.

“Come on Simon try it’s not poison.” Jace says as he slides into the seat across from him, and takes a bite of his eggs. “For me?” giving Simon a pout face

“Fine.” and Simon takes a small sip, swallows and finds that he actually likes, even though it could burn his guts and kill him in a matter of seconds. For a shadow-hunter you’d think Jace would know that.

He sets down the glass half full and waits for death, smiling, almost happy.

And waits and waits some more.

And then Jace smiles back at him.

Instantly, Simon knows something is up, “What did you do?” He should've known. 

“Fed you, my blood” Jace says, nonchalantly like it’s not a big deal that Simon unknowingly drank blood, 

“Fed me, Fed me.” He snarls, 

“Yeah, because we don’t want your blood thirst they way it was a couple days ago, hours ago. Jace says “I don’t know. How time works here. We’re lucky your heat hasn’t come back yet. We should-  
He slams his fist hard on the table, stopping Jace from talking,

“So you admit it. You fed me your blood without my consent.”

Jace looks at him confused, I was worried if I asked you decline and we’d end with the red sea running down the walls again and it get on the sheets.

“So your more worried about keeping your bed clean then me. Your maybe, sometimes friend. Says, “Your just as bad as them. You basically drugged me.”

“That wasn’t my intention Simon. I’m sorry.” Jace says reaching out across the table, but Simon flinches standing up fast. 

He needs to get out here. “You know what this experience has taught me so far my consent doesn’t matter at all and That tells me exactly were stand in terms of everything even as just an Omega I don’t matter to anyone. I rank bellow dirt!” Simon bellows and than runs out the front door.


End file.
